


I can't take my eyes off you

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant toute la cérémonie des Asian Idol Awards, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se toucher, se regarder et se chuchoter à l'oreille, prenant garde à ce que cela ne soit pas trop apparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Yuka-Chan.

 

Durant toute la cérémonie des Asian Idol Awards, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se toucher, se regarder et se chuchoter à l'oreille, prenant garde à ce que cela ne soit pas trop apparent. Leurs gestes restaient furtifs et brefs, quelques effleurements par-ci par-là, quelques regards mais rien de plus.  
   
C'était très difficile pour eux, pendant plusieurs mois, ils n'avaient pas eu de performances ni d'apparences en public, et pouvaient se toucher à leur guise sans avoir besoin de faire attention – lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux bien sûr. Désormais, avec leur comeback, ce n'était plus possible, ils se devaient d'être discrets car ils passaient quasiment la totalité de leur temps avec les autres membres, les managers et les fans.  
   
Ils avaient sans cesse besoin d'être à côté, de sentir la présence de l'autre, de se savoir pas trop loin, de pouvoir se regarder, se sentir, se toucher. Ils avaient de la chance, les membres ainsi que les fans savaient qu'ils étaient proches, ça leur permettait de pouvoir rester toujours ensemble sans trop attirer l'attention. Cependant, il était très difficile de se tenir si proche et de se sentir pourtant si loin.  
   
Lorsque Kyungsoo avait attrapé sa main et lui avait souri, ou lorsqu'il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, Jongin avait senti son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait lutté pour ne pas réagir à ses gestes ou sourire comme un bien heureux – juste un mince sourire était alors apparu sur ses lèvres.  
   
Il avait eu qu'une envie, l'attraper et l'embrasser fougueusement devant tout le monde ou le faire se lever et le tirer vers les loges. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu et s'était contenté de se mordre les lèvres, liant ses mains sur ses genoux pour éviter de toucher son amant.  
   
Lorsqu'ils étaient en Russie, ils avaient été trop flagrants, tout le temps collés ensemble et quelques personnes les avaient regardé curieusement – notamment les membres d'EXO. Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient un peu trop lâchés mais ils voulaient profiter de ce rare instant de liberté. Malheureusement, leurs amis se posaient des questions, Chanyeol surtout mais également Luhan.  
   
Jongin avait la certitude que Sehun savait d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était son meilleur ami et Jongin n'avait jamais été doué à cacher ses sentiments et mentir, cependant il n'avait jamais rien dit, n'avait fait aucun commentaire jusque-là et le danseur lui en était reconnaissant.  
   
Malheureusement, la semaine suivante, Kyungsoo avait tout fait pour rester loin de lui en public, ne lui jetant aucun regard. Ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet, et bien que Jongin comprenne les inquiétudes de son amant, il ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui, c'était tout bonnement impossible.  
   
Contrairement aux apparences, Jongin était celui qui avait le plus besoin de contacts physiques, Kyungsoo lui était indispensable, il aimait le sentir près de lui. Son amant avait moins de difficultés à être loin, à ne pas le toucher ou le regarder. De même, Jongin n'aimait pas beaucoup les échanges entre Kyungsoo et les autres membres d'EXO. Il lui faisait confiance mais il avait un côté assez possessif et devenait tout de suite plus fermé, plus froid lorsque son amant était proche des autres.  
   
De nombreuses fois il avait failli tout leur balancer, s'énerver sur l'un d'entre eux sans raison, juste car la personne se tenait trop près de Kyungsoo. Dans ces moment-là, Kyungsoo lui lançait un regard suppliant et s'arrangeait pour se coller à lui, lui tenir la main ou lui sourire. Puis, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils s'enfermaient dans une pièce – la salle de bain souvent – et se sautaient dessus.  
 

  
   
Ils venaient juste de terminer l'émission de Radio de Yoon In Na 'Volume Up' et s'étaient précipités dans le van, exténués. Kyungsoo avait pris place à l'arrière et Jongin s'était empressé de prendre le siège à côté de lui, passant devant Chanyeol et lui offrant une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
   
Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque, il devait être réellement crevé, pensa Jongin avant de s'asseoir et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule à son amant. Lorsque le van démarra, Jongin jeta un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche afin de s'assurer que personne ne les regardait puis entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Kyungsoo.  
   
Celui-ci serra sa main et sourit, regardant par la fenêtre. Discrètement, Jongin tourna la tête et l'enfouit contre son cou, le chatouillant avec son nez. Kyungsoo frissonna mais ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il sourit et posa ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit et déposant quelques baisers papillons, puis remonta vers sa mâchoire qu'il mordilla légèrement.  
   
Kyungsoo le laissa faire, profitant simplement de ses attentions et ferma les yeux, avant de tourner la tête pour capturer ses lèvres en un simple baiser. Il fut chaste et Jongin sourit contre ses lèvres, attendri. Il eut la présence d'esprit de relever sa capuche de sorte que même si quelqu'un se retournait il ne verrait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, seul un côté du visage de Kyungsoo visible et sa bouche cachée.  
   
Après quelques baisers chastes, Kyungsoo entrouvrit la bouche et happa la lèvre supérieure de Jongin avec la sienne, la suçotant doucement, leurs nez se frôlant. La respiration du plus jeune s'accéléra et il se colla davantage à son amant, sa main libre agrippant sa hanche. Le leader vocal se retint de gémir et mordit la lèvre du danseur avant de passer sa langue dessus pour se faire pardonner. Kyungsoo continua d'embrasser les lèvres de Jongin sensuellement, leurs langues se touchant parfois mais aucun des deux n'approfondit le baiser, c'était trop risqué, quelqu'un les entendrait et verrait leurs têtes bouger.  
   
Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi tout le long du trajet et si les autres membres remarquèrent leurs lèvres rougies aucun ne fit de commentaires. Une fois arrivés aux dortoirs, ils attendirent que tout le monde ait pris leur douche pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, l'eau serait sûrement froide mais ils s'en fichaient, tant qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls.  
   
Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et sautèrent dans la douche. Kyungsoo soupira et se colla au plus jeune, caressant ses hanches.  
   
'Enfin seuls...' Chuchota-t-il, les paupières closes.  
   
'Tu m'as manqué...' Souffla Jongin.  
   
Kyungsoo leva les yeux et n'attendit pas pour l'embrasser, cette fois-ci ils n'eurent aucune retenue et s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Jongin prit le visage du plus âgé en coupe et l'embrassa fougueusement, ils avaient attendu ça toute la journée. Il plaqua Kyungsoo contre le mur et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son corps nu, l'eau de la douche masquant leurs gémissements et soupirs. Glissant ses lèvres dans le cou du leader vocal, il le fit se tourner face au mur.  
   
'Je n'ai pas assez de force pour te porter' Marmonna-t-il, légèrement honteux.  
   
Kyungsoo laissa échapper un rire et tourna la tête pour embrasser son nez.  
   
'Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des contorsions' Le rassura-t-il, serrant sa main posée sur sa taille.  
   
Jongin sourit contre sa peau et continua de déposer quelques baisers dans son dos, accompagnés de quelques morsures et suçons. Sa main libre glissa sur les cuisses de Kyungsoo qu'il caressa tendrement avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre excité. Le plus âgé laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir puis il planta ses dents dans son bras pour étouffer ses bruits.  
   
Jongin détestait le fait qu'il ne puisse pas entendre les gémissements et soupirs de plaisir qu'il procurait à son amant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être entendus. Devoir se cacher le tuait à petit feu mais il savait qu'ils devaient rester ainsi s'ils voulaient préserver leur couple.  
   
Pourtant, parfois, il lui arrivait de vouloir avouer aux autres membres d'EXO à quel point il était fou de Kyungsoo, à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il ne pouvait vivre sans lui, que Kyungsoo était à lui et qu'il appartenait corps et âme au plus âgé, mais il se retenait – pour Kyungsoo, pour eux.  
   
S'il devait choisir entre EXO et Kyungsoo, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, il choisirait Kyungsoo. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour son amant. Mais il était question de leur rêve, de leur avenir, de leur bonheur. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de rendre Kyungsoo heureux sans EXO. Le bonheur de son amant passait avant tout, surtout avant le sien. Kyungsoo se frotta contre lui, cherchant plus de frictions, ses fesses touchant l'excitation de Jongin à chacun de ses mouvements. Le plus jeune se colla davantage à lui et fit glisser son sexe entre ses fesses - la sensation était grisante. Il accéléra ses mouvements de poignet et agrippa la hanche de Kyungsoo, se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements.  
   
'J-Jongin...P-Plus...' Gémit Kyungsoo.  
   
'Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ma bouche ? Mes doigts ? Kyungsoo, dis-moi...' Le taquina Jongin, ravi d'avoir le contrôle.  
   
Kyungsoo attrapa son poignet pour stopper ses mouvements et tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait les joues rosies par le plaisir, les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres entrouvertes, et sa respiration était saccadée.  
   
'Bien que j'aurais adoré avoir tes lèvres sur mon sexe ou ta langue à l'intérieur de moi, je te rappelle qu'il est 2h du matin, que l'eau est glaciale et que nous sommes épuisés, alors si tu pouvais passer à l'étape supérieur ce serait vraiment parfait.' Son amant lui fit remarquer, haussant un sourcil.  
   
Jongin rit légèrement et embrassa ses lèvres chastement. Il aimait cette facette de la personnalité de Kyungsoo, ce côté moins innocent, plus viril et plus entreprenant. Il trouvait ça sexy. Il aimait également le fait qu'il soit une des rares personnes à le voir ainsi, et le seul avec lequel il se permette d'être si libre, si 'lui', et de dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Avec Jongin, Kyungsoo ne se cachait derrière aucune image, il n'avait aucune barrière, aucun tabou.  
   
Kyungsoo se tourna de nouveau et se cambra légèrement pour lui faire passer le message et Jongin s'empressa de poser ses mains sur ses fesses, les malaxant légèrement. Il se saisit d'une bouteille de gel douche et en versa sur ses doigts ainsi que sur la chute de reins du plus âgé, le liquide coulant entre ses fesses. Il les écarta et sa respiration se coupa à la vue plus que sexy de son amant cambré ainsi, complètement offert à lui.  
   
Il inséra un doigt en lui et sentit son amant se tendre, son autre main parcourant son dos pour l'apaiser tandis qu'il attachait ses lèvres à son cou. Il remua son doigt lentement avant d'en ajouter un deuxième et de les écarter pour le détendre. Kyungsoo grinçait des dents mais ne l'arrêta pas, mordant son avant-bras. Après quelques secondes, Jongin glissa un troisième doigt, Kyungsoo était plus détendu et bougeait de lui-même contre lui, gémissant légèrement.

Une fois que Kyungsoo fut prêt, le danseur retira ses doigts, étala du gel douche sur son membre tendu puis après avoir échangé un baiser avec son amant, il s'enfonça en lui lentement. Ils laissèrent échapper un long gémissement puis Jongin se stoppa une fois complètement en lui. Il agrippa ensuite ses hanches et démarra ses mouvements de bassin qui furent tout d'abord lents et profonds avant de se faire plus rapides et secs.  
   
Il aurait aimé prendre le temps de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit et de le couvrir d'attentions mais c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre – pour l'instant.  
   
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme, leurs mouvements désordonnés et erratiques,  Kyungsoo se déversant sur le mur de la douche et Jongin jouissant en lui. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre le temps de reprendre leur respiration et afin de profiter de leur moment d'intimité avant qu'ils ne se rincent rapidement puis se préparent à aller se coucher.  
   
Jongin prit le temps d'essuyer son amant en douceur, déposant quelques baisers sur sa peau au passage. Kyungsoo se laissa faire, épuisé, profitant de la chaleur du danseur, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Ils se glissèrent dans leur chambre en silence après avoir échanger un dernier long baiser puis se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs.  
   
Plus d'une heure plus tard, Jongin n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il se leva et se faufila dans le lit de son amant, réveillant celui-ci au passage. Il l'embrassa chastement et le serra dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner.  
   
'On devrait tout dire aux autres...' Chuchota Kyungsoo.  
   
Jongin sursauta, le pensant endormi. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, choqué puis embrassa sa tempe. 'Tout ce que tu voudras.' Souffla-t-il.  
   
Kyungsoo entremêla leurs doigts sous le drap, puis ils s'endormirent enfin, le sourire aux lèvres.   
   
 


End file.
